It's Hopless
I think finally thought of a second fanfic I will actually finish, and not cancel in the middle. Here it goes Synopsis When Hops passes away, Lincoln and Lola try to prevent Lana from finding out about this. Script (The episode starts at the backyard, the sisters and Lincoln are hanging out at the swimming pool) Lincoln: (to the audience) On a hot summer day... I think you know the rest at this point. (Luan and Lynn are seen running with pool noddles, Luan is seen dipping one side of the pool noodle in the water, then takes the side out) Luan: Hey Lynn, I think I found something in the noodle. Lynn: Really? (Takes a look) I don't see any-(Luan blows the other side of the noodle which causes the water to splash onto Lunn's face) AH! (Luan laughs) Oh, I'm so getting you for this! (Lynn continues chasing Lynn) Lincoln: (Laughs, then notices Lana and Hops playing leap frog) Lana: Alright, not to jump over you! (Hops over Hops, Hops hops over Laba with style) Impressive! But can you do this? (Hope over Hope and does a spin in mid air, Hops does the same, Lana jumps over Hops while making a pose, then Hops jumps over Lana while doing multiple flips) Wow! You're getting really good! High five. (Brings out hand for high five, and Hops uses his toung to high five) Lincoln: (Approaches Lana and Hops) Hey Lana. Hey, Hops. G(Lincoln does that same high five with Hops, then Hops starts leaping all over Lincoln) WHOA! (Chuckles) Lana: (Laughs) I think Hops likes you a lot! Lincoln: Yep! (Hops jumps to Lana) You two really cling well. Lana: Hops and I have been best friends for a while, and we'll stay best friends forever. Right, Hops? (Hops croaks in agreement, all three laugh) Well, I should go back to the pool. You can join us if you want. Lincoln: Thanks, but I think I will later. Lana: Alright. See you, Linc. Lincoln: Later! (Sighs, to the audience) Lana's frog Hops. They really get along great! They're like best friends. And I hope their friendship will last a long time. Luan: Don't you mean you HOP their friendship lasts a long time? (Laughs, Lincoln groans) (Later...) Lola: (playing tea party) More tea, Mr. Sprinkles? (Pretends to pour tea with a toy teapot) You know, it's really nice you brought Mrs. Sprinkles along too. (As Lola pretends to sip her tea, Hops then jumps into her tea, and Lola finds out and gets freaked out) AHH!!! (Hops escapes as Lola throws the teacup) LANA! YOUR FROG JUMPED INTO MY TEACUP AGAIN! (Lana comes inside the bedroom, and grabs Hops) Lana: Looks like someone felt a little sneaky, huh? (Pats Hops) Lola: EW! You're petting a slimy frog. Lana: You want to pet him? (Brings out Hops towards Lola, Lola backs away in disgust) Lola: Ew, no way! I'm not getting my hands all slimy! Why do you even keep that frog as a pet anyways! Lana: First of all, his name is Hops! And second, he's way more than just a pet, he's my best friend! We bonded for over two years! Lola: Best friend? Lana: Yeah! I even Made a short film about Hops. It's about how Hops and I started to become best friends, and how we became so close and inseparable. (Opens drawer and takes the film out) See? (Gives it to Lola to watch, Lola starts watching the film. After the film, Lola is touched by this and is in tears) Lola: (Touched) That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Lana: So please, try to give Hops a chance? Lola: (Sighs) Ok. I'll try to get along with Hops. Lana: YAY! High five! (Lana high fives Lola, Hops does this as well with her tounge) Lola: Oh! That might take some getting used to. (A few days later, Lola and Lana is seen having fun with hops, from roller skating and jump roping, later that night) Lola: I gotta admit. Hops can be a pretty cool frog once you get to know him. Lana: I'm glad you two are finally getting along. (Yawns) Well, good night Lola. Lola: Goofnight, Lana. (Both fall asleep, just then, Hops begins to look really sick, the next morning) Lana: (Yawns, wakes up) Ah. Good morning sis. (Lola is still sleeping) Good morning Hops. (Notices Hops doesn't seem to be moving) Hops? (Tries poking him, but he still doesn't respond) You are a big sleeper, aren't you little guy. Well, I should go eat breakfast. (Leaves, Lola suddenly wakes up, yawns) Lola: Good morning... Lana? Probably already got up. (Shrugs, approaches to Hops) Good morning Hops. (No response) Uh... Hops? (Approaches the container where Hops is) You asleep? (Tries poking him, but doesn't work, but then notices Hops doesn't move at all) Uh... You Ok little guy? (Turns around, then tries checking his pulse) No pulse. Wait, what if Hops... (Scene cuts to Lincoln's room where Lincoln is seen sleeping, Lola then let's out a really loud scream which wakes Lincoln with a start) Lincoln: AHHHHH!!! (Falls off bed) What the... (Lincoln comes into Lola and Lana's room and sees a worried Lola) Is everything Ok, Lola? Lola: I woke up to say good morning to Hops but he didn't respond at all, and I couldn't feel his pulse! Lincoln: (Shocked) WHAT?! (Tries to feel Hops's pulse, but fails, then Lincoln and Lola try to feel the pulse multiple times, but fails) We've tried to find Hops's pulse over 10 times, and NOTHING! Lola: Yeah! (Gasps in shock when she realizes something) Wait a minute... Oh no, how can this happen? Lincoln: This can't be! Lincoln and Lola: HOPS PASSED AWAY!!! (Both start running and screaming) Lincoln: How are we gonna tell this to Lana?! SHE'S GONNA BE SUPER UPSET!! (Lola slaps Lincoln with her glove) Lola: GET IT TOGETHER LINCOLN! Lincoln: Thanks. I needed that. But seriously, how will we tell Lana? Lola: I don't know! But this is... this is terrible! Especially when I started to kinda become friends with Hops! Lincoln: Really? Aw man, and now he's dead. I don't even know if we can tell Lana about this or not. Lola: I don't think we should. Lana has had Hops ever since she was close to 4 years old. You know how upset Lana will be once she finds out? Lincoln: Holy shamoley. You're right! We're not telling Lana! Lana: Tell Lana what? (Lincoln and Lola scream, and hide what happened) Lincoln: Uh... nothing! Lana: Are you sure you're not hiding anything? Lincoln: What? Us? Noooo... Hops is just... still asleep. He... stayed away all night long. Lola: Yeah, and now he's... just so tired he probably won't be up for... a while. (Both give a nervous smile) Lana: Hmmmmm... (Lincoln and Lola give a nervous chuckle) Oh Ok. I'll just leave you two with him for now. (Leaves) Lola: Phew! Lincoln: That was close. Lori: (Comes in the bedroom) What is literally going on? Lincoln: Lori, something really bad happened. (6 minutes later) Lori: That is so bad! I'm so sorry to hear it! Lincoln: Now we're trying to prevent Lana from finding out. Lori: I hope you guys have a good way to keep this from her. You know how sad Lana will be once she finds out? Lincoln and Lola: We know! Lola: And don't worry. We'll come up with a great way to keep this from her. Lori: Ok then. (Leaves) Lola: Yep. (Chuckles nervously) How are we gonna prevent Lana from finding out. Lincoln: I've got a plan. (Whispers the plan to Lola's ear) Lola: That could work. Lana: (Comes in the kitchen) Ok, I got some crickets for Hops. Lincoln: Oh! Uh... Hops just woke up, and he... he's got a bad tummy ache. Lola: And, and we're... helping to take care of Hops. Lana: That's so thoughtful of you guys! And I can see you really are getting well with Hops, Lola. Lola: (Chuckles nervously) Yep. Lana: Well, I'll put the crickets in his container so he can eat later. (About to put crickets in the container, but Lincoln stops him) Lincoln: WAIT! We'll do it. (Puts crickets in container) There. Lana: Are you guys feeling Ok? You seem kinda nervous. Lincoln: What? N-Nervous? Us?! No... Lola: Yeah! W-What makes you say that? Lana: Well, you guys are acting weird, you're starting to sweat, and your words don't sound totally clear. Lincoln: Trust us we're Ok. Lana: I hope so. And if I didn't know any better, I would've suspected that you were hiding the fact that Hops passed away or something like that. Lincoln: Yeah! W-What are the chances of that, right? Lana: I guess you're right. (Starts to leave) Lola: WAIT! Just out of curiosity, how would you react if Hops DID die! Lana: I'd be so heartbroken, words probably couldn't describe it. And I would probably cry REALLY hard. Lola: Ok, just wondering. (Lana leaves) We're in deep trouble Linc. DEEP trouble! Lincoln: I know. We REALLY gotta make sure now! Lori: Did you guys here the call? Breakfast is ready. We're going out for breakfast. Lola: Going out for breakfast. Lincoln: We've never done that. And I just realized, it will be a great way to get our mind off Hops! Lola: You're right! (At the diner, the Louds are looking through the menu) Lola: I guess I'll have the frog toast-I MEAN... French toast. (Realizing what she just said) Gross. Lincoln: Yeah, and I'll get the pan-crickets-I MEAN... pancakes. Lola: A-And as for a drink, maybe some hop tea-I MEAN... hot tea. Lana: Ok, what's going on? You two have been acting really weird all morning. Lincoln: What? Us? No, t-that's rediculous... Lola: Yeah, w-we are just trying not to laugh at how-r-rediculous I-I-it is... Lana: Ok, whatever you have to tell yourselfs. Lincoln: That was close. Luna: What's up with you, dudes? Lynn: Yeah, you've been acting really weird. (Overlapping agreement from the sisters sans Lana, Lola and Lori) Lincoln: Ok, I confess! Can you 6 lean closer? We want to tell you a little secret. (Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lisa, and Lucy) lean in closer. Lola: (Whispers) The truth is... Hops has... (Gulps) croaked. (The 6 sisters gasp in shock) Leni: (Out loud) Wait, Hops is de-(Lincoln covers her mouth) Lincoln: Shhh! (Whispers) We're trying to keep this a secret from Lana. We just don't want to see her so heartbroken. Lori: (Whispers) It's true. I literally came up to Lola and Lana's bedroom earlier, and Lola and Lincoln told me the whole story. Lisa: Keeping this from Lana is not a wise choice. Lincoln: (Whispers) It is if you are saving a broken heart. Lisa: (Whispers) But Lana needs to know how her amphibian pet is doing. Lola: (Whispers) Don't you even realize what we're dealing with? Lana's best frog is dead. Lincoln: (Whispers) Yeah. How would YOU react if you were in Lana's position, and you found out? Lisa: (Whispers) I'd be pretty devastated. Alright, I'll help. Lucy: So will I. Leni: Us too. Luna: Same here. I don't want to see Lana so wicked bummed. Luan: Me too. Lynn: Me three. Lincoln: (Whispers) Ok, thanks for your help guys. Lola: Really appreciate it. Lana: What are you guys talking about? Lincoln: Ah! Nothing. Lola: We're just talking about... Lori: The weather! Lynn: It's very... Luna: Sunny outside. Luan: With a zero percent chance of... Lucy: Rain. (All smile nervously) Lana: Mm-hmm, you guys aren't talking about Hops, right? Is something wrong? Leni: Oh no! We're totes fine. Lana: Suuure you are. Waiter: Here's your food. (The Louds get their food) Lincoln: Ok, after we eat, it's time to put (Whispers) Operation Preventing Lana From Finding Out That Hops is Dead, and Prevent Lana From Getting Really Heartbroken and Cry for Hours and to Think of a Shorter Name for This Operation... into action! (The sisters nod in agreement) (Back at the Loud House) Lana: I'm going to check to see if Hops is any better. (Lana goes upstairs which catches Lincoln and Lola's attention) Lincoln and Lola: Ah! (Runs to the bedroom to block off where Hops is, Lola holds a thermometer) WE'LL DO IT! I mean, hey, what were you going to do? Lana: I actually want to introduce him to some of my friends at school. There's show and tell tomorrow, and I want to bring him to school. I wanted to see if Hops was Ok. Lincoln: Oh, uh... He... he caught a cold, Lola: Yeah. A-and his temperature I just found out is a whopping... (Checks thermometer) 103.5 degrees. Lana: But you said he had a bad tummy ache earlier. Lincoln: Dang it! How did I forget? Lana: Alright, that's enough! (Tries to grab the container, but Lincoln blocks her off) What is going on?! Lincoln: Ah! Ah! (Grabs container) I'LL NEVER LET YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!!! (Runs off with it Lana: (Confused) What? (Runs after Lincoln) Lincoln, come back! Lola: (Runs after Lincoln who runs after Lana) LANA! WAIT! (Lincoln runs to the living roo) Lori! Catch! (Throws container to Lynn,Lynn catches) Lori: Got it! (Lana tries to reach for it, but Lynn keeps raising it out of Lana's reach, Lynn throws it, but realizes it's heading towards Leni) LENI! WATCH OUT! Leni: What? (Lori pushes Leni out of the way before the container was about to hit her head, Lana catches it) Lana: Ha! Lucy: Boo. Lana: (Startled) AHH!! (Throws container, Luan catches) Luan: Luna! Think fast! (Throws it to Luna, Luna catches,) Lana: Oh come on! (Lana tries to run for it, but Luna blasts her music so loud it sends Lana flying to the kitchen) Lana: WHOA!! (Loud crashing noise) Luna: Lynn! Catch it! (Throws to Lynn) Lana: Ok, this is getting rediculous! (Runs to the living room to grab the container) Lynn: You want it? Here! (Throws it, but it Accidently hits Luna which knocks her to the kitchen) Luna: AHH!!! (Loud crash is heard) Lana: Ha! Serves you right! (A montage of the sisters throwing the container to each other is shown, and Lana struggles to catch it during each throw) Lincoln: Hey! Give it to me! I want to hide it somewhere! Lori: You got it! (Throws container to Lincoln) Lana: WAIT! (Lana runs for Lincoln, but the sisters run to Lana to stop him) Sisters: NOOO!! (Then a brawl occurs which Lana quickly dodges, Lana sees the container on top of the brawl, and jumps to grab it) Lana: Got it! Now I can see what's going on! (The sisters stop fighting, as they gasp in shock) Lincoln: NOOOO!!! (Tries to run towards Lana, but Lola catches him) Lola: It's too late, Lincoln. Lana: Hops? Are you Ok? (Tries poking him, but nothing) Lincoln: (Sighs) We're sorry Lana. We couldn't keep this any longer from you, and we might as well say it since you know. Hops is... dead! Lana: WHAT?! (Tears up) Oh no, please tell me it's a joke! PLEASE!!! Lola: I'm sorry, but it's no joke. Hops passed away. I woke up realizing that Hops is still laying down, so I went to see if he was awake. Then I tried poking him and then I realized he stopped moving. Lincoln: Yeah, iPad it eventually led to that harsh realization. Lana: (In tears) I... I can't believe this! Hops died without even a warning, and I never even got a chance to say goodbye! I... I... (Runs upstairs to her room, cries uncontrollably) Lola: Aw man! Lincoln: Now Lana is totally devastated. Lucy: If I had a heart, it would be seriously broken. Lily: Poo-poo... Lisa: Usually I'm impervious to human emotions, but... (Cries) Lori: Forget hanging out with Bobby like I was about to do. Literally all of should be here for Lana. Lynn: Lori's right... Leni: I totes agree. Luan: Treuer words were never said. Luna: Let's go up to the room to cheer her up, dudes. (Overlapping agreement,they all go to Lana and Lola's room and see Lana who is crying on her bed) Lincoln: Hey, Lana? (Lana turns to look at Lincoln and the sisters) I know how much that frog ment to you. Lana: (Sniffs) Hops was like my best friend. We'd play together all the time, and we did so many things together. I was hoping to introduce Hops to some of my friends in school for show and tell, but now I can never do it because he's... he's... HE'S DEAD! (Cries) Lola: (Gives Lana a hug, and the sisters join in) Aw, there there, sis. Lisa: You have other amphibepian friends. Luan: Hey, what about Izzy? Lincoln: And El Diablo? Lori: Hops will definitely be missed, but maybe you can try to have as much fun with them as you did with Hops. Lucy: Just remember, Hops might not be here, but he'll always be with us in our hearts. Luna: Yeah. Every little thing is gonna be alright. Lana: But Hops and I have grown so close over the past couple of years. I honestly feel like I was closer to Hops than I was to El Diablo or Izzy. Leni: At least give it a try, please? I really hate seeing my siblings getting this upset. Lana: But I... (Sighs) Alright. I'll really miss Hops, but I can give it a try. I'm not sure if hanging out with El Diablo or Izzy will be the same, but like I said, I'm willing to give it a shot. And you know, I think I'm starting to feel better. (The sisters and Lincoln give Lana a hug again) Lincoln: You'll be Ok, little sis. Lana: Alright. Now I'll I'm going to play jump rope with Izzy and El Diablo right now. Come on, guys. (The two reptiles follow Lana outside and at the backyard) Lincoln: (To the audience) I'm so glad Lana's cheered up. And just because Hops is dead does not mean he won't still be with us in our hearts. I really hope none of the other pets die anytime soon for a long time. (Lana is seen playing with her two other reptiles) THE END Trivia * This idea came up ever since I watched Frog Wild, especially after seeing the short film Lana made. * It is revealed that Lana and Hops have been best friends since Lana was almost 4 years old. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Fanfiction